Consúmeme por completo
by ShizuNight
Summary: Él tenía el corazón roto... Ella estaba destrozada... Él no quería hacerle daño... Él no la amaba... A pesar de todo esto. Ella quería ser consumida por completo.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo Alternativo (AU), Mucho Ooc, Posible lenguaje vulgar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Consúmeme por completo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era sencillo rechazarla, el truco estaba en no mirarla a los ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Suigetsu Hozuki**

¡Hazlo! ¿Por qué está dudando?

Detesto ver como fuerza aquella sonrisa rota en su rostro. Es inevitable que sus lágrimas caigan, ella no es fuerte.

—Te odio— murmuré mirando a la deriva— Te detesto con todo mi corazón.

¡Vamos! Insúltame, golpéame, ódiame, deja de amarme.

—Lo siento—

— ¡¿Por qué demonios te disculpas?!— le alcé la voz, su frágil figura se estremeció— ¡Responde de una maldita vez!

—Lo siento—

—Te odio— ella asintió— Realmente te odio.

—Lo siento—

—Lárgate— señalé la puerta del departamento— No quiero volverte a ver.

Ella apretó sus puños, recogió su maleta y se dirigió a la salida.

—Te amo— pronunció aquellas palabras para luego salir por completo del lugar que alguna vez fue nuestro hogar.

—Lo siento— susurré cerrando la puerta.

Ya nada volvería a ser como antes. Yo no la amo, no tengo el derecho a hacerlo.

Suigetsu Hozuki era un desgraciado.

Me odio… La odio a ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de la autora:**

¿Tomatazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Votos?

¿Favoritos? ¿Añadidos?

En fin, espero que la idea de este fic les haya gustado.

Por si no se habían dado cuenta, este es el final del fic, lo que quiere decir que en los siguientes capítulos veremos los fragmentos del pasado que llevaron a Suigetsu a decir todo eso.

¡Más Suikarin pa' el mundo!

Hablando de forma seria, no creo que muchos de ustedes vayan a amar a Hozuki Suigetsu. Estoy 90% segura de que lo odiarán con todo su corazón.

Me siento un poco culpable, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? La idea surgió de la nada y decidí plasmarla en este nuevo proyecto.

Espero que le den una oportunidad.

¡Espero sus comentarios!

 **Shizu Night**


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo Alternativo (AU), Mucho Ooc, Posible lenguaje vulgar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Consúmeme por completo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llorar es una forma de purgar las penas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fragmento I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aún recordaba cómo la conoció._

 _Un día lluvioso…_

 _Una calle desolada…_

 _Un árbol marchito…_

 _Su cara bañada en lágrimas._

—Hey— le tocó el hombro— ¿Te encuentras bien?

 _Él no era bueno con las palabras. Aunque tampoco era ese tipo de persona que se preocupaba por los demás, menos por una desconocida._

 _Pero algo había hecho que sus pies se movieran solos y ahora estaba tocándole el hombro a una extraña._

— ¿Q-Quién eres?— preguntó en un hilo de voz.

 _Por alguna razón, su corazón se achicó al ver sus ojos. Hinchados y rojizos._

 _Para Suigetsu Hozuki, aquella imagen fue la más tierna y dolorosa que pudo haber visto en toda su vida._

—Soy Suigetsu— le extendió una mano— Vamos a refugiarnos bajo esa carpa. Está haciendo mucho frío ¿verdad?— ella simplemente asintió.

 _Y desde ese momento, sus destinos se cruzaron._

 _Ella se llamaba Karin, era pelirroja, blanca y baja. Completamente normal._

 _Ellos se hicieron amigos…_

 _Él no sentía nada por ella. Suigetsu no creía en el amor._

 _Karin había caído en ese sentimiento que terminó encadenándola a un laberinto sin salida._

 _Ninguno de los dos era sincero._

 _Ninguno de los dos era valiente._

 _Ninguno de los dos se amaba._

 _Ella sabía que él se encontraba roto. Lo sabía muy bien._

 _Ella también lo estaba._

 _Él no deseaba hacerle daño… ¿Él la apreciaba?_

 _Y pese a las advertencias… Ella quiso ser valiente por una vez._

 _ **Karin Uzumaki quería ser consumida por completo.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de la Autora:**

¡Hey! ¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo?

La historia será narrada por fragmentos. Con más diálogos, este era solo el comienzo.

De ahora en adelante serán más largos. No aseguro algo muy extenso pero daré lo mejor.

Espero que les haya gustado.

 **Shizu Night**


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo Alternativo (AU), Mucho Ooc, Posible lenguaje vulgar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Consúmeme por completo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tu corazón se arreglaba con pequeños pedazos de cinta, aunque sabías que al final, nada de eso servía por mucho tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fragmento II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dolía recordar su pasado con ella, aquello era simplemente despiadado._

 _Debía olvidarla, eso era lo mejor. Ninguno de los dos sufriría más, ninguno de los dos seguiría conservando esos sentimientos._

 _Que estúpido era el corazón._

 _Que estúpidos eran los sentimientos._

 _Qué estúpido era él._

 _Ahora lo único que quedaba era, cerrar los ojos y tratar de volver a experimentar la felicidad, que por mucho tiempo, tuvo con ella._

 _Tan tonto… Tan idiota… Tan enamorado._

…

—Suigetsu— él la miró por encima de su taza de café— ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

—Normal— dió un sorbo pequeño a su bebida— Ya sabes, gente viniendo a hacerse tatuajes. Nada fuera de lo común.

Karin sonrió un poco decaída, cosa que percató su acompañante.

—Y a ti— miró fijamente su rostro— ¿Saliste bien en tu presentación?

En ese breve instante, Suigetsu pudo ver el brillo de anhelo que se formó en los ojos de ella. Aquello era simplemente hermoso, pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Nunca. Primero muerto que decirlo.

—Nos fue excelente— comentó revisando su celular— Kiba es muy buen expositor… Sin embargo, no ganamos.

— ¿Por qué?— dejó la taza sobre la mesa— Se supone que ustedes eran una de las parejas que estaba entre los candidatos a ganar.

—Ellos nos ganaron— y con esa simple frase, Suigetsu supo que había sucedido.

Se paró enojado de la mesa, agarró a Karin de la mano y antes de salir de la cafetería, fulminó a las miradas curiosas del lugar.

Caminó rápidamente, aun aferrándola a ella a su mano.

Llegaron al dormitorio que compartían juntos. No malentiendan nada, ellos no tenían un lugar donde hospedarse y entre el dinero que los dos ganaban, la renta era más cómoda para sus bolsillos.

Abrió la puerta, soltó la mano de ella y se encerró en su cuarto.

Ese par de personas siempre buscaban joderle la vida a Karin, los detestaba por eso. Si bien conocía a la implicada mujer, quien había sido su amiga por años, aún no creía que fuera capaz de hacer eso.

No justificaba los actos que la pelirroja había cometido, todo se pagaba en la vida. Pero ¿Todavía no les era suficiente?

Le quitaron su casa, casi hacen que la boten de la Universidad, hablaron pestes de ella, y terminaron lastimando a su familia.

Ellos sin duda eran seres sin corazón, capaces de hacer de todo, gracias a su dinero.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo golpeando la pared de su cuarto, solo hasta que ella entró bañada en lágrimas.

Dejó que limpiara sus nudillos, ya lleno de sangre. Odiaba verla llorar… Odiaba ser el causante de su dolor.

Una vez que ella terminó su trabajo, la empujo suavemente y se recostó en su cama, hecho un ovillo. No quería verla, no necesitaba verla en esos momentos. No después de haberla hecho llorar.

—Lo siento— se disculpó ella— Siempre te traigo problemas.

Suigetsu se mordió el labio inferior. No dijo nada, ella tampoco volvió a hablar.

Segundos después, la puerta de su dormitorio se cerró.

Ella se había ido… Ahora eso era lo mejor.

…

 _Despiadado y estúpido corazón._

 _Su mente era un caos, su partida lo seguía atormentando._

 _Ella tenía la culpa de todo, él no le había mentido nunca… Él siempre fue sincero y eso la destruyó poco a poco._

 _Suigetsu la odiaba, se odiaba a sí mismo. Odiaba lo que ella había hecho en su corazón._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de la Autora:**

¿Review? ¿Estrellitas?

Hey, me alegro de poder haberles traído un nuevo capítulo.

Como lo prometí, éste es más largo que el anterior.

568 palabras, para ser exactos.

En fin, espero les haya gustado.

No olviden dejarme sus opiniones sobre el Fragmento de hoy.

 **Shizu Night**


	4. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo Alternativo (AU), Mucho Ooc, Posible lenguaje vulgar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Consúmeme por completo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era casi imposible amar a alguien que decidió dejar ese sentimiento atrás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fragmento III**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Oh, ahora entendía a la perfección el término "Karma"._

 _Ella se lo tenía merecido._

 _¿Quién la mandó a enamorarse?_

 _Nadie, Karin sabía a qué consecuencias se exponía y aun así lo hizo. Era una grandísima idiota._

 _Su pecho se apretaba cada vez que un fugaz recuerdo cruzaba por su mente._

 _Él no la amaba, él la odiaba y ella no podía dejar de quererlo._

 _Que estúpida, se había aferrado a los momentos felices para que su corazón tuviera un motivo para seguir amándolo._

 _Él nunca la quiso, se lo aclaró el mismo día que la deshecho como un trapo sucio._

 _Pero la culpable era ella y su maldito corazón._

…

—Hey, tú— paró en seco, sin embargo no giró a ver a la chica que la llamaba— ¿Acaso no vas a mirarme?

Apretó los puños fuertemente y la encaró, tratando de ocultar el miedo que la carcomía.

—Fuu— pensó con cuidado lo que iba a decir— E-Estoy un poco apurada ¿Podríamos hablar en otro momento?

¡Genial! Había tartamudeado, una gran prueba de que se encontraba atemorizada. Fuu sonrió con superioridad.

—Mira, perrita— se acercó peligrosamente a Karin— Ahora no tienes tiempo ¿verdad?— ella sólo asintió— Pero cuando quería que mi _novio_ te cogiera, eras la mujer más desocupada del mundo.

—Eso no es así— empujó de manera suave a la peliceleste— Nunca te quise quitar a Utakata, nunca hice nada de lo que me acusas.

Los ojos de la mujer se encendieron de furia. Con fuerza tiró el bote de basura que se encontraba cerca de ella.

—Eres un maldita mentirosa— la ira se podía palpar en ese mismo instante— Tú casi me lo quitas, lo único que buscabas era el dinero de él para lograr salvar a la pobre gente de tu barrio. Eres un asco de persona.

Karin apretó los puños fuertemente, no podía montar un escándalo en ese momento, se encontraba en la Universidad. ¡Por Dios! Estaba en un gran aprieto.

—Y no dices nada porque sabes que es la verdad— continuó atacándola— ¿Cómo está tu asqueroso primito?— los ojos de la Uzumaki se abrieron grandemente— ¿Aún no me supera? Es tan dulce… Dale un mensaje de mi parte, dile que ya conseguí a alguien que me llene como un verdadero hombre.

Karin no podía soportarlo más, Fuu empezó a carcajearse hasta que una fuerte cachetada retumbó por el pasillo.

Los ojos de la peliceleste se aguaron, indicando la aproximación de una escena. Ahora se arrepentía de todo.

Y como si ese momento no pudiese empeorar más, Suigetsu apareció en ese lugar. Olvidaba que era el mejor amigo de Fuu y que habían acordado salir a comer. El peliblanco se lo había mencionado anoche.

Karin Uzumaki era una grandísima idiota.

— ¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó cuándo vio la marca roja en el rostro de su amiga— Fuu ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Suigetsu-kun— abrazó con miedo a su amigo. ¡Era una gran actriz!— Y-Yo no sé qué le sucedió a Karin-chan… E-Ella sólo me atacó.

Karin nunca en su vida había sido testigo de las dichosas lágrimas de cocodrilo, pero esta chica se pasaba de mentirosa. Ese llanto alarmó a Suigetsu.

— ¡Carajo!— miró con decepción a la pelirroja— ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

—Fuu no está diciendo la verdad— los ojos de la nombrada se abrieron como platos, jamás pensó que ella siquiera hablara sobre lo sucedido.

—No me jodas, Karin— y aunque el chico quería creerle, las pruebas estaban en contra de ella— Fuu nunca ha sido del tipo de mujer que insulta o golpea. Ella es de clase alta.

Oh, la había regado.

Suigetsu se dio cuenta de su error. ¿Cómo fue capaz de mencionar lo de las clases sociales? Era un tarado.

La Uzumaki negó con la cabeza, observó a los dos chicos con una sonrisa.

—Vaya…— Fuu la miró alarmada— Soy una gran perra.

—No, Karin— fue interrumpido.

—Suigetsu, yo le hice todo eso a Fuu… Soy una grandísima perra— Karin sentía que su corazón estaba por desbordarse. Se apresuró en hablar— Me disculpo por todo.

Una breve reverencia fue lo último que hizo. En la vuelta del pasillo, su figura se perdió.

Suigetsu no la siguió. ¿Por qué lo haría?

Karin solamente lloró… Nadie estuvo para consolarla.

Para los dos, eso era lo mejor.

…

 _Estúpido Suigetsu… Estúpido corazón… Estúpida ella._

 _Que irónico, ahora que trataba de recordar algo feliz, sólo se presentaban en sus recuerdos, momentos despiadados y dolorosos._

 _Era una masoquista, porque a pesar de todo eso._

 _Ella quería ser consumida por completo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 _748 palabras._

Soy muy genial, ¿Saben, por qué?

Es porque actualicé rápido, a pesar de que casi nadie lee este Suikarin. ¡Me siento Sad!

Ya me pondré a editar la portada, de paso, si ustedes conocen a alguien que sea fan de esta pareja, pueden recomendarle mi fic. No lo sé, quiero un poco más de sus opiniones.

A mí me gusta cómo va quedando pero no sé ustedes.

Sin más que decir, espero les haya gustado.

 **Shizu Night**


	5. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo Alternativo (AU), Mucho Ooc, Posible lenguaje vulgar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Consúmeme por completo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No puedes pedir confianza, si nunca abriste una puerta para que esa persona se desahogue en ti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fragmento IV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ella lo desesperaba._

 _Ella quería ser consumida por completo, y eso lo aterraba._

 _Él nunca planeó terminar su relación de amistad, pero los malditos sentimientos interfirieron en su perfecta vida._

 _Se odiaba por eso… La odiaba por eso._

…

Se agarró con desesperación los cabellos albinos de su estúpida cabeza.

¿Cómo había dejado que eso sucediera? Había sido un completo imbécil.

Si bien quiso creer en Karin, sobre lo sucedido con Fuu, todas las pruebas estaban en su contra. Y siendo sinceros, él conocía mucho más a su amiga peliceleste que a la Uzumaki.

Otro punto en contra de la pelirroja.

Pero lo que nunca creyó que sucedería, sucedió. Valga la redundancia.

Al llegar al departamento, lo primero que haría sería dialogar con Karin, necesitaban aclarar todo. Tranquilos y en paz.

Suigetsu tenía todo fríamente calculado, pero su gran plan se fue al demonio cuando abrió la puerta ya que, una pequeña cayó al suelo.

 _ **Suigetsu…**_

 _ **Lamento todos los problemas que te causé el día de hoy.**_

 _ **Soy un completo desastre.**_

 _ **Para tratar de arreglar mi carácter desastroso, iré a vivir por un tiempo dónde mis tíos.**_

 _ **No te preocupes, mandaré el dinero de la renta de cada mes.**_

 _ **Adiós.**_

¿Estaba jugándole una broma? ¡Al carajo todo!

Ella simplemente se largaba sin decirle algo. Y dejaba una estúpida nota pegada a la puerta principal.

Era una idiota.

Él quería aclarar todo, quería que ella le explicara con sus propias palabras todo lo sucedido.

Pero no. La linda niñita prefería escapar de sus problemas y dejar las cosas como estaban.

Suigetsu ya no creería en ella.

Ya no lo haría.

Karin nunca confió en él de todas formas. Nunca le dijo algo sobre su pasado.

Tampoco debía hacerlo, ellos no eran nada y el término de amigos cercanos estaba demasiado lejos aún.

—Tonta— frunció el ceño, pateó la lata de cerveza que se encontraba tirada en la suave alfombra de terciopelo y salió del apartamento.

No quería volver a pensar en ella. No quería siquiera mirarla en ese momento.

¡Demonios!

Se estaba volviendo un ser despreciable.

Primero, él fue quien la trató como una mentirosa, luego decidió dejarla ir. Y ahora que por fin lo había hecho, se enojaba con ella por no haberle avisado.

¡¿Qué mierda le pasaba?!

Necesitaba, urgentemente, despejar su mente. Esa noche iba a romper el trato que habían formulado cuando decidieron compartir el departamento.

"Nada de encuentros sexuales en este lugar"

Eso había dicho ella. Pero ahora le importaba una mierda aquel acuerdo. Karin no se encontraba y nunca lo iba a averiguar ¿verdad?

Suigetsu hizo unas cuantas llamadas mientras arrancaba su BMW negro.

Juugo estaba libre, Itachi estaría allá en unos minutos, Bee tocaría esa noche en el bar.

Tenía a los compañeros indicados en ese momento. Al fin algo bueno sucedería ese día.

Miró nuevamente la nota que Karin le había dejado, ya que sin querer la llevó con él en todo momento.

Apretó los dientes al leerla. Arrugó el papel y lo lanzó por la ventana.

Le importaba una mierda, todo.

…

 _Debía de haberlo previsto._

 _Su comportamiento con Karin ya no era normal. Al menos no como amigos._

 _¡Qué idiota! ¿Cómo dejó que eso pasara?_

 _En fin, ya nada de eso importaba. Ahora sólo necesitaba borrar todo lo que su corazón sentía._

 _Por eso la odiaba… Odiaba demasiado a Karin Uzumaki._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de la Autora:**

¡Nuevo capítulo!

Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un lindo comentario.

Mañana publicaré uno desde el punto de vista de Karin.

Aquí entre nosotros, estoy desesperándome por el comportamiento de Suigetsu.

 _ **Maldito y sensual Suigetsu-kun.**_

En fin, creo que es mi culpa por escribirlo así.

Sin más que decir, Sayonara lectores.

 **Shizu Night**


	6. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo Alternativo (AU), Mucho Ooc, Posible lenguaje vulgar.

 **Recomendación:** Lean el capítulo con la canción de multimedia. _You can be King._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Consúmeme por completo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lamento no haber sido lo suficiente para ti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fragmento V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lloraba en silencio… Las lágrimas expulsaban todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento._

 _Susurró una y otra vez su nombre, deseando que él apareciera._

 _Pero no lo hizo… Nunca lo haría._

 _Él decidió romper todo contacto con ella._

 _Por el bien de ella… Por el bien de ambos._

…

 _ **You're alone,**_

 _ **You're on your own,**_

 _ **So what, have you gone blind?**_

 _ **Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?**_

—Suigetsu— limpió sus lágrimas— Y-Yo me he enamorado de ti.

Lo vio apretar los puños, supo su respuesta de inmediato.

— ¿Por qué?— sus dientes rechinaron— Nosotros acordamos algo… Acabas de romper la promesa.

—Lo siento— giró tratando de evitar que él viera sus lágrimas.

—Yo no te amo— la rechazó de inmediato. Karin cerró con fuerza sus ojos.

— ¿P-Puedes llegar a hacerlo?— preguntó con la voz quebrada— T-Tú puedes intentar… amarme.

—Puedo— su voz se escuchó tan lejana— Pero no quiero hacerlo.

Sin aguantarlo más dejó escapar su llanto.

Suigetsu no se movió, dejó que ella llorara frente a él.

Ella tenía la culpa… Ella se ilusionó… Ella se enamoró.

 _ **You don't get what all this is about,**_

 _ **You're too wrapped up in your self-doubt,**_

 _ **You've got that young light, set it free.**_

Karin se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de buscar consuelo en sus propios brazos.

Suigetsu la observó, sólo la observó.

Su pecho ardía pero no entendía el por qué.

—Necesitas irte— murmuró luego de unos segundos. La pelirroja asintió y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

Agarró su pequeño bolso, apretó las correas y pasó de largo. Tratando de ignorar al chico que la había rechazado.

Se detuvo en la puerta, no dijo nada. Suigetsu tampoco lo hizo.

—Te amo— pronunció con la voz rota.

—Sólo vete—

Y así lo hizo.

Nadie fue tras ella… Nadie la consoló… Nadie necesitaba hacerlo.

Suigetsu deslizó su cuerpo contra la puerta de entrada. Puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas, aferrándose a ellas fuertemente.

—Te odio— masculló, sintiendo el suave sabor salado de sus lágrimas, desvaneciéndose en su boca.

…

 _Ella debió de suponerlo._

 _Ese había sido su primer rechazo…_

 _Esa había sido la primera advertencia._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de la Autora:**

¡Capítulo nuevo!

Soy excelente, lo sé, lo sé.

El día de hoy les traje actualización de "Love Lies" y "Consúmeme por completo".

Espero les haya gustado.

 **Shizu Night**


	7. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo Alternativo (AU), Mucho Ooc, Posible lenguaje vulgar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Consúmeme por completo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cada parte de mi corazón se quebraba con el tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fragmento VI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lamento millones de cosas que cometí en ese tiempo._

 _Lamento haberte arrastrado conmigo._

 _Lamento haber dicho que te odiaba._

 _Lamento haberme enamorado de ti._

…

—Lo siento— Suigetsu rascó su nuca un poco avergonzado— La otra vez te deseché como un trapo viejo… Lo siento tanto.

La chica frente a él, suspiró para luego mostrar una radiante sonrisa.

—Suigetsu— pronunció con falsa tranquilidad— En ese momento…— pareció pensar algo— Todo eso no era verdad. Estaba confundida y eso hizo que me declarara.

— ¿Qué?— murmuró el peliblanco. La pelirroja agarró las manos de él.

—Esos no eran mis sentimientos— sonaba tan segura— Por eso regresé… Debía aclarártelo.

Un silencio se formó entre ambos. El sonido de sus respiraciones hacía eco en la habitación.

—Qué alivio— fue lo único que salió de los labios de Suigetsu.

Karin hizo una mueca de dolor pero seguida lo cambio por otra sonrisa. Lo soltó, alejándose un poco.

Tomó asiento en el mueble que se extendía en la sala. Su compañero de cuarto la imitó.

—Entonces… ¿Todo cómo antes?— preguntó, encendiendo la televisión.

—Todo como antes— le respondió. Observó de reojo, negó con la cabeza y miró hacia el frente.

Empezaron a ver una película, fue un alivio saber que nada de eso había sido verdad.

…

Recorrió con sus manos todo el filo del barandal del malecón, esa noche tenía una reunión con sus amigos. Al final, se emborracharon demasiado, volviéndose quisquillosos.

Suigetsu se había cansado y como buen amigo, los dejó en el bar. Ya sabrían ellos como regresar.

Se recargó contra un poste, observando cada rincón de la calle. Las parejas caminaban agarradas de la mano, ese acto le hizo recordar la vez en la que la pelirroja había hecho eso.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que su pecho palpitó en aquella ocasión. Él no la amaba, de eso estaba seguro. La reacción de su cuerpo debe haber sido por otra razón.

El amor estaba fuera de discusión.

Suspiró exageradamente, al mismo tiempo que sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos. La noche recién estaba comenzando y los idiotas que se hacían llamar sus amigos, ya se había embriagado con unas cuantas botellitas.

De Bee esperaba el hecho de que cayera antes que todos, pero ¿Itachi? ¡Joder! Ese hombre ya no tenía resistencia.

Llamar a otros era algo ilógico. Utakata tenía examen en la Universidad, Kabuto trabajaba toda la noche ese día, dando la excusa de que Orochimaru lo había llamado de imprevisto.

¡Patrañas!

Ahora sospechaba -mucho más- sobre la inclinación sexual de su amigo de lentes.

Suspiró nuevamente, dándose cuenta de que había suspirado como tres veces por minuto, durante esas dos horas. Un nuevo record en su vida.

Rió sin gracia, no quería estar solo, eso le hacía recordar todo lo malo que había cometido. Por eso se empeñaba en estar rodeado de personas, de esa manera, mantenía ocupada su mente.

 _La sangre chorreaba por su boca, las lágrimas del chico que la agarraba, se estrellaban contra su frío cuerpo._

— _N-No llores…— dijo la mujer en un susurro casi inaudible. Su novio la apretó fuertemente, temiendo que ella lo dejara._

— _¡Una ambulancia! ¡Demonios!— gritó totalmente desesperado. La gente a su alrededor lo observaba con lástima y algunos buscaban objetos que lograran retener el sangrado de la mujer pelinegra._

— _La ambulancia está en camino— le informó un hombre de la multitud. Él agradeció, tratando de calmar sus lágrimas._

 _La chica tosió con fuerza y sus ojos se aguaron, ella sabía que ya no tenía salvación. Cada parte de su cuerpo ardía._

— _S-Suigetsu…— él intentó callarla— T-Te… a-amo._

— _¡Yo también!— una mujer de cabellera rosa se acercó a detener el sangrado— No me dejes, Suzume._

Maldijo en voz baja, llamó a un taxi y emprendió rumbo a su departamento.

La muerte de ella nunca lo dejaría en paz. Pero eso era justo.

Él la mató… Él era un desgraciado.

Por esa razón… Suigetsu Hozuki tenía prohibido amar, al final, solo traería dolor.

Ese era su castigo.

Ese era su pecado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de la Autora:**

¿Nuevo capítulo? ¡Sí!

Espero les haya gustado este Fragmento.

Aprovechando este espacio, les hago una invitación a que se unan al Editorial Editorial_AniManga

Buscamos personal y de paso, pueden visitar las secciones que tenemos.

Sin más que decir, nos vemos en la próxima.

 **Shizu Night**


	8. cAPÍTULO VII

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo Alternativo (AU), Mucho Ooc, Posible lenguaje vulgar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Consúmeme por completo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mentiras azotaban nuestros corazones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fragmento VII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Trataba de borrar todo lo que ella dejó impregnado en su piel…_

 _Trataba de eliminar cualquier rastro de ella… Todo era realmente doloroso._

…

En ese mismo instante podría haberse pegado un tiro, tomarse el veneno para ratas que se encontraba en su repisa inferior o saltar desnudo por la ventana y salir del mundo como vino.

Sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar con susto y dolor el cuerpo de su conviviente, tapado por una fina sábana blanca.

Con su mano temblorosa, acarició el rostro de Karin, lucía tan pulcro, en paz. Rápidamente se alejó y empezó a buscar con la mirada en dónde se encontraba su ropa, a lo lejos divisó sus pantalones y calzoncillos.

Sin perder más tiempo, los recogió y se encerró en el baño.

Minutos después, salió del departamento como alma que lleva el diablo.

No quería verla… no quería recordar lo que hicieron la noche anterior… Se arrepentía por completo.

Maldita la hora en la que aceptó ir a la estúpida fiesta de Sai, ese malnacido le había puesto vodka mezclado con puro. ¿Quién no se emborracha con eso?

Pequeños fragmentos de esa noche llegaron a su cabeza, tensando la mandíbula deseo nunca haber hecho aquello con su amiga.

Él no la amaba, de eso estaba seguro… Nunca se enamoraría de nuevo.

Tras unas horas caminando sin rumbo, se detuvo frente a la casa de su ex cuñada, al darse cuenta del lugar donde estaba, su cuerpo se paralizó por completo.

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse lo más rápido posible. Pero cómo el destino nunca está de su lado, la voz de ella lo detuvo.

— ¿Suigetsu?— Shizune cerró tras de sí la puerta—. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Ya me iba— se limitó a decir, caminando de inmediato.

— ¡Eres un asco de persona!—la escuchó gritar—. ¡Tú la mataste! ¡Asesino!

Apretó los puños y se perdió de la vista de aquella mujer al momento de dar la vuelta por la esquina. Odiaba todo eso…

Se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba todo lo que pudiera considerarse ese sentimiento destructor… por eso odiaba a Karin por permitir que él sea quien le quitara lo más importante para una mujer.

¿Cuánto odio podía sentir?

…

Despertó completamente sola, apretó su cuerpo desnudo contra la almohada.

Sus ojos empezaron a botar pequeñas lágrimas hasta que rompió en llanto. Ella era una estúpida.

La noche anterior había estado con Suigetsu, todo era como siempre lo había deseado, él le correspondía en todo el acto, no lo alejó para nada.

Una pequeña esperanza creció en ella.

¿Podría tener los mismos sentimientos?

La felicidad que sentía en ese momento, se esfumó al escuchar con claridad el nombre que salió de los labios de su amado.

—Suzume.

¡Esto era demasiado! Ella se había entregado a él, le había dado lo más importante que tenía y Suigetsu nombraba a aquella mujer desconocida.

En ese momento había llorado, lo había hecho por un buen rato, engañándolo al decir que era por el dolor que había sentido al dejar de ser virgen.

Esa noche… Karin pensó en rendirse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de la autora:**

Hace un largo tiempo que no actualizaba, tranquilos, no los dejé abandonados.

En serio, espero les haya gustado.

La linda portada fue un regalo de una de mis lectoras, quién se inspiró y me la creó.

¡Está bella!

De aquí, no actualizaré por unos días ya que me iré de viaje mañana.

¡Dulces vacaciones!

Sin embargo, les traeré cositas virtuales y fotos del paisaje.

 **Shizu Night.**


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo Alternativo (AU), Mucho Ooc, Posible lenguaje vulgar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Consúmeme por completo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cada palabra que decíamos, nos hería más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fragmento VIII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ahogada en mí misma…_

 _Muriendo lentamente… ¿Merecía sufrir tanto?_

 _Creo que sí… yo busqué todo esto y ahora lo estaba pagando._

…

Llámenla idiota, estúpida o lo que sea, pero Karin estaba segura de lo que haría.

Se sentó frente a Suigetsu, con nerviosismo y un sonrojo casi invisible. El chico de cabello blanco se removió incómodo en su asiento y carraspeó.

—Yo…— se detuvo, formulando de manera correcta sus palabras—. Karin, yo no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó esa noche.

Uy, ¿escucharon eso?

—Y-Yo tampoco— supongo que ella se llevaba el premio a mejor actriz—, creo que debemos olvidarlo… no quiero arruinar nuestra relación.

Cómo dije antes, llámenla tonta, estúpida, idiota, pero esa era su decisión.

El muchacho de ojos violetas golpeó con fuerza la mesa, rodeó a la mujer, agarrándola del cuello de su blusa. Podías notar la frustración en sus ojos.

—No lo olvidaré— espetó con seriedad—. Nunca lo haría.

—Pero yo sí— murmuró firme, aunque se estuviera partiendo por dentro—. Yo estoy enamorada de alguien.

— ¡Yo no pienso olvidarlo!

— ¡¿Qué olvidarás?!— Gritó con su garganta hecha trizas— ¡Si tú no recuerdas nada!

Oh, eso bastó para dejarlo en silencio. Buen trabajo, Uzumaki.

—Tienes razón— la soltó, alejándose unos centímetros—. Yo no te amo, tú no me amas… No tiene sentido recordarlo.

Karin asintió, sin embargo, sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

Suigetsu se asustó al notar las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de su amiga, intentó acercarse pero ella lo alejó de un manotazo.

—Necesito irme— susurró parándose—. Nos vemos luego.

Mientras más rápido huyera, más rápido descargaría todo su dolor.

—Karin— la agarró del brazo, muy preocupado—. No lo olvidemos.

Ella hubiera aceptado, claro que lo hubiera hecho pero ahora nada tenía sentido… Karin Uzumaki no era _ella._

Mordió su labio inferior, incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo.

—Yo no soy Suzume— fue lo único que se escuchó en el dormitorio, Suigetsu la soltó.

Karin escapó, nadie fue tras ella.

Pero ¿qué esperaba?

Si no lo hizo la primera vez, nunca lo haría ahora… Lo mejor era rendirse por completo.

Sí… lo mejor era rendirse.

—Te odio… en verdad te odio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de la autora:**

Me encanta hacerlos sufrir, no, ya en serio, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo?

Siempre me pongo a actualizar y hoy estaba de buenas.

Fue lindo escribir este fragmento.

Ustedes aman el drama, yo lo sé.

Bueno, nos vemos en otra ocasión.

 **Shizu Night**


	10. Capítulo IX

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo Alternativo (AU), Mucho Ooc, Posible lenguaje vulgar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Consúmeme por completo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los demonios del pasado son capaces de consumirte por completo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fragmento IX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Su recuerdo atormentaba, dolía saber que fue el causante de su muerte._

 _Era un desgraciado… un completo idiota._

…

Observó por milésima vez el pedazo de revista ubicado en un portarretrato, allí estaba el único recuerdo de ella, de su Suzume.

Rió como un loco, dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza. A la mierda todo, esperaba dejar de vivir, ya no tenía ningún motivo para seguir existiendo.

Sus padres habían muerto cuando él tenía 15 años, su hermano mayor fue encontrado dentro de una tienda y encarcelado por 6 años, condenado por haber masacrado a una familia entera. Dentro de toda su oscuridad, conoció a Suzume, una joven estudiante que cursaba su último año.

Al comienzo, la presencia de la muchacha le fue hostigosa, ella lo seguía a todos lados e incluso parecía ser una acosadora. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando y desarrolló unos fuertes sentimientos, para su suerte, correspondidos.

Suzume era una aspirante a modelo, trabajo de medio tiempo con el cuál ahorraba dinero para cubrir los gastos de su futura universidad, ella era una mujer que se preparaba para todo. Suigetsu supo que era amor real cuando su corazón sufrió un paro el día que le contó todo su pasado y la morena lo abrazó, aceptándolo.

A pesar de nunca haber recibido la bendición de Shizune, ambos se mudaron juntos. Las noches del albino eran alegría y gozo mutuo.

Pero cómo todo no tiene un para siempre, aquella tarde fría, una carta llegó a sus manos, un viejo enemigo lo amenazaba a muerte y debía ir con su banda a pelear.

Incapaz de contarle esto a su novia, decidió hacer todo a sus espaldas, contactó a Juugo, a Itachi, Tobi y Utakata para ir al punto de encuentro.

Todas las noches en la que Suzume pasó sola, la hicieron dudar y decidida a descubrir todo, siguió a Suigetsu esa noche.

Ya se han de imaginar que sucedió, en medio del tiroteo, una bala se dirigía al chico de ojos violetas, la morena preocupada se lanzó al frente y la bala atravesó su pecho. Las alarmas de los carros policiales alarmaron a las bandas y huyeron, los amigos del albino no quisieron irse pero entre la desesperación, lo hicieron.

Suigetsu alarmado y paralizado, se acercó al cuerpo de su chica, embarrándose de la sangre que chorreaba por todo el cuerpo de ella.

Lloró, gritó, pidió auxilio, sin embargo, cuando las ambulancias llegaron ya era demasiado tarde.

Por eso ya no tenía sentido su vida.

 _Karin._

Ay, Karin, ella lo odiaba, y él no podía hacer nada… Ella lo había abandonado.

Consumido por el alcohol, se acercó al baño, agarró un poco de cloro y desinfectante, mezclándolos con agua en un vaso. Suspiró con alivio y lo bebió.

Todo se hizo borroso, su mente daba vueltas pero al fin encontraría la paz.

Eso era lo mejor…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de la autora:**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les ha gustado?

Espero que sí, bueno, allá arriba está la foto de Suzume, es prácticamente un recorte de revista dentro de un cuadro.

Créditos al autor de esa imagen.

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en la próxima.

 **ShizuNight.**


End file.
